Her
by Nukas
Summary: A story to which answers the 'what if' Mikey was a girl! 2k3 version! Now going to be a full story! Disclaimers and legal boring stuff inside! Also, I don't own the thumbnail. I am not an artist!
1. Her Diary

**Her Diary**

 **TMNT 2k3 – Mikey/Mykal and some others :)**

 **Summary: Just answering the question, what if Mikey was a girl? What are all the trials of being the only female, in an all-male household? One shot.**

 **Notes: His/her name is now Mykal-Ann Gelo Hamato (Hmmm, Jell-O). From her P.O.V. Just a little drabble ;) if you liked it, I could make a second part. I know the title is 'Brotherly Basics' but can we let this one slide? For just a moment? Lol, so much for** _ **brotherly**_ **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the ninja turtle franchise, just this plot, and depiction of them.**

* * *

My first diary! Whoop whoop! Okay, okay, so today I turned 15, right along with my brothers! This was a gift from Sensei, he said I might need it going through the rest of my teenage years. Pfft. 'Coz I'm a girl, right? Wowwww, what a way to exclude and underestimate your _only_ daughter Dad.

I'm Mykal-Ann Gelo Hamato! I know, a really long name. It was a creative way for Sensei to name me after a Renaissance artist like my brothers. Mykal is what I'm normally called, but sometimes my brothers call me Ann or Raph who likes to call me 'Princess'. He knows I hate it when he calls me that!

Anyways, I got a couple other things from my bros as well!

From Leo, I got a whole new set of color pencils and a real sketchbook! In case you didn't know, living in the sewers made it difficult to get these kinds of things! Especially if they're new! Oh, I forgot, we're mutant turtles and our dad is a mutant rat!

... Okay, so it might sound weird. But we're also ninjas! So, I guess it makes us extra weird. Sensei says we're 'extraordinary'. Let's go with that word, 'kay?

Anyways, from Raphie-boy, I got the newest edition of Justice Force and the newest edition of GTA! (Who said a girl couldn't like games and comics anyways?) The GTA thing though was something just between us. If Master Splinter or Leo or Don found out, they'd have Raph's ass for giving me it and mine because I even knew about the violent game, let alone asked about it.

At least Raph thought I was old enough, hmph.

Don gave me/recycled one of his old laptops! It's pretty fast and cool looking, and it's all mine! So awesome! Though Leo said he would be monitoring my search history and such. He's a complete worry-wart.

All my brothers are overprotective of me, I know, I'm cursed here.

OH! I forgot something else! You don't know who my family is! Duh!

Alright, alright, so eldest to youngest big brother!

We're all named after renaissance artists, so first up is Leonardo!

Leo's like a second parent. He's the leader of our team when we go on patrol, and he's so overbearing at times! He's also a neat/clean freak. But he destroys any toaster he touches, so beware of that!

Leo's always fussing over us; more than Master Splinter sometimes. That's the depressing part.

He wears a blue mask (we all have masks that we wear, each with our trademark color), and he fits the color! He's brave and always calm. Dude just has these ice cold amber eyes. Scary! Oh, and he wields freaking twin katana swords; He's the _good_ kind of badass. He also has a very strong sense of honor! Never break it when he's around!

Second up is Raphael, I call him Raph or Raphie though! He hates Raphie so much, I love calling him it, mwahaha!

He wears red and this dude is always angry! He gets mad over the smallest things, I swear! That's why I love pranking and playing with him so much, hehe.

He's got sais, which look like salad tongs (He gets soo pissed when people say that) but he still makes them look badass! The 'tough ass biker' badass!

He's the most protective out of all my brothers though! Believe it or not, he's a Pitbull mixed with a Rottweiler on the exterior but he's nothing but a sweet little Cockapoo on the inside! He gets so lovey-dovey when one of us is hurt or feeling down. Raph really, really doesn't like me and romance at all though. Not like I could ever get it as a mutant turtle but, hey, who knows.

Once, not too long ago, I pointed out that this guy on the cover of a magazine I was ready was pretty hot, and – while all of them got pretty tense, including _Sensei_ – Raph flipped the fucking sewer cover.

I just remember nearly jumping out of my shell with how fast Raph shot up! He literally began to list every single reason why love was horrible and how I'd never even find it. Raph shot me down faster than a nuke.

Of course, I got sad and went to my room _nearly_ crying – because _trust_ me when I said Raph told me _every_ reason why a guy wouldn't like me – and so he came in and completely apologized – I know, a miracle in itself – before telling me every reason why a guy would want me but why they would never get me. One word, _Raphael_.

Oh yeah, getting off task. Anyway, I got one more big bro; Name's Donatello. Or Don for short, or Donny or – Okay, I'll stop.

Anyways, Don is our resident genius! The guy can make anything out of anything! He makes freaking helicopters and alien tech out of stuff from the nearby junkyard! He's a peaceful and quiet guy, really nice! He plays peacekeeper most of the time and is good company. The guy is super friendly and never has an issue with anyone, but there is a limit. Push the guy too far and – BOOM goes the dynamite. His temper is a scary thing to mess with, he just has such a long fuse.

He's gotta purple mask and wields a stick – err, I mean Bo Staff!

And finally, our Father/Sensei, Master Splinter! He's the rat...

...

Erm, alright but he's really wise! And he's a great dad too! Also, a really good fighter, even though he's really old! Haha, sorry Sensei.

He tries not to exclude me too much from my brothers, but I know he can't help it. I used to get extra training aside from my brothers when I was younger, because girls apparently have a natural disadvantage in fighting...?

I think pops just got overprotective.

He also was the only one to say I should go topside the same time my brothers did – AND WHAT DAD SAYS GOES! WHOO!

Okay, so I had to convince him a bit...

Daddy's girl _always_ gets her way, hehe.

Alright, so I'm a _bit_ mischievous. A girl's gotta fend for herself some way.

But yeah, my brothers were SO against me going with them.

" _It's nothing personal Mykal. We just want what's best for you and... well..."_

" _What tha Brainiac's trynna say is that yer gonna get hurt. End o' story. Yer stayin' down 'ere, where yer safe."_

" _C'mon, Leo you can't be seriously okay with this?! Bro!"_

" _Sorry, Mykal. The guys have a point..."_ I remember that day like it was – Oh wait, it was yesterday... Um, okay, bad example!

But you get my point! Anyways, now I was 15 like my brothers, so I was given all rights to go up top!

No one knows our real birthdays, so we assigned our own! I wanted the one at the end of the year because Winter is such a pretty type of the year...

Anyways, mine is December 4th! Best time too, because that means I get double presents! My birthday is around Christmas!

I've got to go, I hear Raph yelling for me, it's time to go on patrol! Hell yes!

Xx Mykal

* * *

 **So, how was it? Review please! It's writer's candy! And flames will be used to give me longer hot showers!**


	2. Capture

**Okay, so I thought of another idea thanks to your guys' loving comments! Glad so many people liked the idea of a 2k3 female Mike! It's rare so I didn't think many people would like it but apparently, you guys do!**

 **Happy to oblige lol! I love the idea myself but didn't know if it was worth posting!**

 **This chapter isn't in Mykal's P.O.V. but you guys can decide if you want it to be in her perspective or not. I'm okay with both since I need to strengthen my first person P.O.V. but I always do 3** **rd** **person. So whichever you guys have in mind, I'm cool with.**

 **I also wrote my first battle scene! Hope it's good for ya!**

 **Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Mykal whined as Raph knocked her down and onto the couch as they roughhoused.

"Raaaphhh." The girl whined, her baby blue eyes sparkling with a playful attitude.

Raph just smirked at his baby sister, who sat up to reveal her curvy form. She didn't have as much muscle mass as her brothers, even though she trained just as much. She still had a lot of muscle definition, it's just not as much as her brothers. She was also considerably shorter, not by much, maybe about by two inches or so. Her orange mask had tails at the back pulled into a thick 'ponytail' looking knot, her mask tails falling like that of a girl's hair in a ponytail. There was a story behind this surprisingly.

When Mykal was young, she always was confused as to why she didn't have hair like other little girls did. Boys had the excuse of having all their hair just being shaved off, but Mykal knew that one of the standards of 'beauty' in the human world was for girls to have nice hair. She didn't have hair, making her feel ugly. Her Sensei did explain to her though, that while she didn't have hair, she could make her mask tails like hair. From then on, Mykal (again, being so young) would brush her mask tails and take care of it like one of her washed up dolls. Styling her hair was a past time she actually enjoyed.

As she got older of course, she didn't brush it or even style it often, but she still liked to pretend it was an extension of her head, almost like hair.

"Ya gonna cry _Princess_?" He teased. Princess was a nickname that came after Raph realized their sister hated being considered 'just a girl'. What better way to annoy her by basically calling her a damsel in distress?

"Nope, _Raphie_." She smirked back, done pouting. Just then, Leo came into the room.

"Leo! Help, Raph pushed me! He forgot all about common courtesy!" Mykel 'tattled', using her baby sister advantage and running behind Leo, pushing him forward. "Take care of him!" She joked, beaming as Leo just smiled and shook his head.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Nope." Raph responded, popping the 'p'. He then came around Leo before whacking his sister in the back of the head, playfully of course.

"Hey!" She snapped lightly, shoving her older brother's shoulder.

"I came to tell you guys we're getting ready to go topside, Mykal's first patrol. But I'm guessing Raph already told you for you to be out here?" Leo asked, quirking an 'eyebrow'.

"Bro, didn't you hear him yelling for me, like, from Jersey?!"

"Owwww, Raph!" Raph smirked as he began walking towards their exit.

"Cya Princess." He gave a shark-like grin as he acted like he was leaving without her.

"Coming! I'm coming! Oh! Wait I gotta get something, meet you guys at the tunnel!" She exclaimed, turning around and racing back to her bedroom, leaving Leo to shake his head amused.

Mykal, once in her room, began searching for it. It had to be in here somewhere.

That's when she saw it, buried beneath her pillow.

Her Shell Cell. If her brothers caught her without it, she'd be dead in seconds.

* * *

" _Please, please, please guys! I promise I'll listen to every order! You can't seriously keep me from patrol forever!" Mykal whined, bouncing up and down on her toes._

" _Mykal, it's just so dangerous, if you go there could be some issues..."  
"Leo..." Her face fell, heartbroken. They really thought she wasn't as good as they were..._

 _Raph growled, not liking seeing her so sad now, and grabbed his sister by her shoulders to make her look him in the eye. "Look, Ann, ya ain't gonna be safe up dere. A'ight? So, yer gonna stay 'ere. Dat's final. Got it?"_

" _But-" She tried objecting, her eyes beginning to sting._

" _Nuthin'." Raph stated firmly, but in his eyes, Mykal could've sworn she had seen a flash of hurt or regret... maybe even both. Mykal turned to her immediate older brother for help, who sadly turned his head to the ground, unable to offer any help. He looked guilty, but it also looked like he was on their side. Like he was doing this for her own good._

 _Yeah, fucking right. They were just afraid to see her grow up or get hurt. They didn't understand her. They don't understand at all._

 _Mykal just shook her head at her brothers angrily before turning and leaving, feeling hurt that her own big brothers didn't trust her._

* * *

Mykal shook her head with a sad smile on her face. They really did try too hard to protect her from everything.

After double checking her leather belt to make sure she had her nunchucks and everything else she might need, she shoved her shell cell into its respective pocket.

Turning, she ran out her bedroom door, meeting her brothers in the tunnel as promised.

* * *

Mykal grunted as her right nunchuck got caught around the foot ninja's sword, pulling her closer.

Mykal 'eeped' before pushing her feet against the foot ninja's body to propel herself backward and get some distance between them. Forgetting that one nunchuck, for now, she used the other to knock it into the foot's head and throw him into unconsciousness. She then picked up her other nunchuck just in time as another foot came from behind, hoping to sneak attack her.

Whirling around with her 'chucks in flight, she found that her nunchucks were caught by the foot and twisted, causing her arm to twist as well.

Gritting her teeth, she decided to flip the situation back on the ninja by doing the same trick and then some. Using her foot to swipe the legs from under her opponent, she then pulled back both her hands and nunchucks before completing a reverse roundhouse kick to finish the foot off.

Before she could realize what was happening, she heard her name being shouted, "Mykal! 8'0 clock!" She heard Leo call to her. Turning to her left as fast as possible, she was unable to dodge or duck the incoming fist. Staggering back, she felt herself bump into another one. She was the monkey in the middle now.

She didn't know what her brothers were doing or if they were even okay. All she knew was that the one she bumped into had gotten her bound from behind, on her knees in front of the one who had punched her.

She began struggling before opening her mouth to call for one of her brothers, but before she could, she felt heavy blunt force to the back of her head, knocking her down.

Unable to make out all the distorted noises and blurs around her, she simply stayed down, trying hard to focus her vision out and stop the blurriness.

What happened to her brothers?

She tried calling again, "-Aphie... Leo... Donn..." She had to gasp between names because suddenly, it was harder to breathe. She was also pretty sure her 'calling' was just her rasping out words.

But she hoped one of them had heard it.

Raph struggled against his bonds to get to his baby sister. These bastards ought to let him go _now_ before he made them wish they hadn't even _thought_ of touching his family.

"Mykal!" He heard Don's normally soft voice call from his right. Don sounded pissed as well, but his voice had a small growl to it, one Raph'd never think he had.

"Let us go!" He heard Leo as well, on his left now. He was struggling too, but Raph was struggling the hardest. He was growling, almost completely feral, and his eyes were almost wild with rage. Especially when he saw them pick up his sister and move her to the back of a truck.

"Don't you dare! Bring her back! Please, don't take her!" Came Don's voice, he was pleading now.

"Leave her alone!" Leo struggled harder now, but they all knew, in the end, it was futile. Even if they managed to break free of the steel cuffs around their ankles and wrists, they would be knocked straight back down again. They were outnumbered.

"If ya do as much as lay a hand on 'er, Ah'll rip ya ta pieces! Hear me!?" Raph was going straight out feral now. He was seething as were his brothers, with so much hate, rage, worry, and fear.

Then before either of them could comprehend, their sister was being shipped away, inside the back of the truck. And then they were out cold.

* * *

"Sir, we got the freaks. We did as you said; separate the female from the males. Both are unconscious."

He smirked. He had them right where they wanted him.

"Make sure they're held in tight containment. Put the female mutant with the others being tested in facility #092. Send the male ones to the testing in #023. It's time to see what makes them tick."

"Of course, sir."

The man turned away from his current... 'meeting', before turning to face his servant for the first time since he arrived. "Good. I've been curious about them... especially that woman. I want our lead scientists in this case."

The goon yet again nodded.

The man couldn't wait to tell his progress to his partner. He found his 'side job' always a pleasure.

"You are dismissed." Once the goon left, the man returned to his current video call.

"Ah yes, I am back to discussing the matters at hand. They are in containment and will be put in proper units for observation."

"Yes, just remember; I will only pay if I get the information I want. You will find their weakness, their strengths, their memories and deepest, darkest secrets. Observe them and if your information proves correction, I will double the pay."

"Then I believe we have business. It's always a pleasure breaking your enemies for you, Bishop."

"As is my pleasure in seeing you break them, Callus. Now, let the fun begin."

* * *

 **Reviews are writer's candy! Flames will be used to heat mah toes at night!**


	3. Seperation

**Part 3 anyone?**

 ***silence***

 **Okay, okay, I'll stop... one day. Here's chapter three!**

* * *

Mykal groaned, opening her eyes painfully. Her head was throbbing.

Looking around, everything caught up to her in an instant.

The blunt force, hearing her brothers yelling for her to be left alone...

That would explain why she was locked in a crumby cell, but it wouldn't explain why her brothers were here with her.

"The female is now awake, we're just waiting on the males." Came a woman's voice. It sounded sort of scratchy and emotionless.

"Wonderful. Are they prepped for release?"

"Yes, they were already prepped. The males separate from the female per ordered sir."

' _Release? What release? Why would they just capture us then let us go? Wait- Raph! Don! Leo! Please be okay..._ ' Immediately, Mykal crawled over to her closest big brother, Raph. Shaking him, Mykal felt her heart drop when he didn't wake up.

' _Raph... Raphie c'mon! Wake up! Stop playing..._ ' She begged. She searched for a pulse, and thankfully, she found one. It was still strong.

"C'mon Raph, get up... They're trying to take us somewhere..." She tried again, surprised they left her hands and legs free, as well as Raph's.

Raph groaned as he felt familiar hands shake his shoulder. ' _What tha shell... what's goin' on..._ '

He blinked blurrily as he saw his baby sister's face come into view. He felt a sense of strange relief.

"M-Mykal..." He murmured.

"No time to be slow Raph! We gotta get Don and Leo up, now! We're being held, captive bro!" She spoke fast, nearly tripping over her own tongue. Raph was awake and alert, despite his throbbing head.

"Raph, C'mon! Get up!" Mykal harshly whispered, hearing guards coming closer. She made her way over to Leo and begun doing what she had did with Raph, meanwhile, Raph's groggy mind caught on and went over to Don to wake him up, more roughly than Mykal.

It did _not_ do any good to Don's head.

As the turtles begun getting their bearings, the woman Mykal had heard before and a couple of guards holding big guns (presumably hunter's rifles) and a couple of other guards holding taser sticks came to their cell door.

Leo narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward, Don got into a defensive stance as he began trying to figure out what they were up against and decipher what enemy of theirs was keeping them captive, Raph growled and took a protective stance in front of Mykal and Don while Mykal herself didn't mind being behind Raph.

"Who are you working for? Why have you captured me and my siblings?" Leo asked his voice was almost like icy venom.

"Simple. You are freaks who need to be figured out. Enough said, take them to group testing, then after, take them to the facilities." The woman smirked smugly as she ordered her men.

"Look it, lady, we ain't goin' wit you nowhere, so if yer thinkin' we're gonna listen ta ya, ya've got another thing comin'." Raph threatened, his amber eyes like fire.

"Write down that they take defensive maneuvers to defend themselves. Oh, and that they take defensive stances when threatened. _Very_ family-oriented." The woman said to a short and stout man standing next to her, also in a white lab coat, who held a notepad and pen; most likely her assistant.

Raph growled, getting ready to beat the crap out of the woman. That's when they opened the cell door.

Leo and Raph both shared looks.

Raph looked ready to charge down everything and anything in his path, but Leo gave him a look that said, "Don't even try it." His eyes held anger and frustration too, but he knew that they were against the odds. They had guns and tasers, they had fists. They were outnumbered as well.

There was no point in trying.

Raph gritted his teeth as they helplessly exited the cell.

He hated this scenario.

He hated their limited options.

He hated everything just about now.

As they were walking, one of the guards decided that Mykal was 'walking too slow', apparently, because before she could recognize what was going on, her body hit the floor roughly from how harshly she had been pushed, her ninja skills ditching her for some reason.

"Move it, bitch." The guard growled out.

Mykal was about to say something back when she heard Raph snarl, "What did ya call 'er?"

Mykal felt the tension in the room peak higher if that was even possible. She saw her brother take a defensive stance, almost like a snake getting coiled and ready to attack or a cat getting ready to pounce.

The guard just smirked, as he snarled right back in Raph's face, "Well, what do you call a female dog?"

Raph lost it.

He went to attack the man, but before he could get in more than the one jab to the face that he had, he felt himself getting electrified, the electric current running through his body.

"RAPH!" Mykal yelled, twisting around from her spot on the floor to see her older brother hit his knees from the shock and ignoring the fact that she wasn't the only one calling out Raph's name. Watching her big, tough older brother hit the ground, grunting and trying not to scream in pain, scared Mykal.

Don came over to help Raph up as Leo grabbed Mykal's upper arm to help her up.

The guards held up their electric staffs menacingly, almost as if telling them to get moving, so they began to move forward.

"Leo..." Don whispered, flickering brown eyes met concerned and cold blue ones.

' _What are we going to do?_ ' Was the unanswered question.

* * *

As soon as they were thrown into the cell, Don was checking Raph's vitals and Mykal was by his side. Leo kept watching the halls, trying to figure out the next move.

"He's going to be okay, right? I-I mean, it was just a shock..." Mykal asked, deeply frowning.

Don smiled a gentle but shaky smile, "Of course. He'll be fine. Gonna be a bit sore when he wakes though." He shifted, also on his knees as well, before looking his sister, who looked doubtful, straight in the eye.

"I promise." He smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled a lopsided smile back before looking up at Leo, who looked _extremely_ close to pacing.

"So... next moves? Anybody?"

"Thinking." Was the simple answer from Leo. He looked pretty troubled, so Mykal mentally scolded herself and told herself to just wait and calm down. Leo had a lot on his mind right now.

After about 10 minutes, Raph began to wake.

"Ugh... What tha fuck hit me?"

"An electrified, 5 feet, black stick. Staff, to be precise." Don smirked slightly, happy to see Raph awake.

Raph rolled his eyes before punching his brother in the arm, sort of intending to hurt him yet just leave a bruise.

"Ow." He said, rolling his eyes back at Raph with an unamused look on his face.

Raph shrugged as he stood, stretching, "Ya asked fer it." He looked to see his little sister smiling brightly at him, obviously happy to see him awake.

"Stop smilin' ya dork. Yer literally splittin' yer face in half." He stated gruffly, putting on his tough guy persona.

"Yeesh, okay. Don't be touched that your sister wants you awake!" She said, only half-joking.

Raph smirked like a shark, going over to shove his sister, but they were interrupted once a guard came to the cell door.

"The female with group letter H, number 092. The males with group letter U, number 023."

It occurred to Don first that this meant separation.

"What?!" Don cried out as the guards came in.

"Don, what are they doing?" Leo asked, trying to shake off the guards grabbing his arms.

"They're separating us by gender!" He called back, struggling with his own guards. Raph began growling and snarling, struggling to get out of his holds. Mykal felt arms grabbing her and tried as well. It wasn't the most planned nor synchronized of breakouts, but they had to at least try.

Soon enough, all four turtles were knocked out.

* * *

 **I am so so so so sorry for such a short chapter! If you know me, I normally do 2k+ words on each chapter in any story I write! I'm going on a big trip soon for school, so sadly, I had to rush any updates I've done for this week and get as much as I could do. I might still be able to write whilst on the trip on my phone (thank god for Google Docs, to back up all my shit from PC to iPhone)!**

 **I hate rushing work, but it's better than nothing!**

 **Please review! (Even though my shitty work probably doesn't deserve it, haha)**


End file.
